Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-x+3y = 1$ $3x-9y = -3$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x+3y = 1$ $3y = x+1$ $y = \dfrac{1}{3}x + \dfrac{1}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x-9y = -3$ $-9y = -3x-3$ $y = \dfrac{1}{3}x + \dfrac{1}{3}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.